Proteger
by Luka-sama
Summary: Yona queria proteger a su pueblo, pero Hak queria protegerla a ella. Esas dos metas solian ir muchas veces en direcciones opuestas.


Akatsuki no Yona (No me pertenece) pero sin duda está entre uno de los más hermosos mangas que leí, ame la historia, como cambio todo para Yona y sobre todo…Hak está ahí y él es amor :3

 **Proteger**

Desde que Yona había abandonado el castillo, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, desde que su viaje había empezado y donde su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, había experimentado mucho. Desde momentos hermosos con sus amigos, a la más triste angustia, conocía ahora la oscuridad del que alguna vez fue su reino y entendía la determinación de sus enemigos para luchar contra eso.

Ya no era una princesa del reino, ahora era una guerrera.

Una guerrera que luchaba para proteger el reino que su padre tanto había amado, pero que no pudo cuidar cuando vivía.

Ahora le tocaba a ella luchar.

Pero no era fácil, sus manos tan suaves como la seda, ahora estaban llenas de callos. Su cabello ahora era corto, su cuerpo era delgado, tenía múltiples heridas y cicatrices que contaban las historias de sus luchas. Pero algo que probablemente antes hubiera sido una blasfemia para ella, ahora la llenaba de orgullo, pues cada herida en su cuerpo, era por ayudar a otros.

Si bien algunos como Kija o Jae-Ha se quejaban al verla con alguna nueva herida, ella solo sonreía diciendo que todo estaría bien, que esta sanaría y solo quedaría una cicatriz. Aunque igualmente Yoon se preocuparía de más y terminaría recibiendo algún tratamiento.

Pero no importaba, no importaba si su cuerpo era totalmente destruido…si con eso ayudaba el reino.

Aun así sus amigos siempre se preocuparían.

…

-¿Dónde vas Yona?-pregunto Yoon luego de terminar de vendarle la muñeca, se había cortado de forma muy estúpida en medio del bosque.

-Por ahí-dijo con algo de mal humor.

Hak le había prohibido usar el arco, pues sabía que ella practicaría, pero esa lección en la mano no debía infectarse o duraría más tiempo inutilizada.

Los demás habían apoyado la decisión de la bestia del trueno.

Estaba algo resentida.

Por lo tanto decidió ir a recoger algunos frutos, habían pasado por un bosque donde había visto unos deliciosos árboles frutales. Como no estaba tan lejos, sus amigos no hicieron tanto escándalo, aunque parecían querer ir con ella. Una mala mirada de molestia, logro hacer que fuera sola.

Media hora después tenía sus manos llenas de frutas, sonreía victoriosa pensando en el postre que sus amigos se llevarían.

Se detuvo ante el sonido de chapoteo.

Camino con una mirada molesta, recordaba que Hak había salido antes que ella para darse un baño, ese chico generalmente era rápido, pero al estar enfadado con ella duraría más. Era obvio que era él, igualmente por precaución se aseguró de verificar.

Pero al ver el arma de Hak recostada en un árbol, supo que si se trataba de él.

-Oe Hak-dijo con voz monótona.

Sus ojos dejaron esa poca expresión y su rostro se volvió algo más blanco. Incluso parecía querer vomitar, pero no era eso, simplemente era el peso que golpeaba su pecho ante la escena frente ella.

Hak estaba con ropa, bueno, la mitad de ella. Parecía que estaba por ponerse la parte superior, lo que dejaba al descubierto su torso. No es como si fuera la primera vez en verlo semi desnudo, el viaje había traído varias vistas a su torso. Pero esta vez era diferente, su espalda tenía muchísimas heridas nuevas, tanto que parecía haber pasado por un rayador, reconocía la mayoría de esas ante sus últimas aventuras. Desde las flechas que le dieron en la espalda por protegerla a múltiples cuchilladas que había recibido.

Un recuerdo vago de cuando salieron del castillo, donde si bien tenía heridas de batalla, llego a su mente. Se sorprendió y horrorizo al ver como ese número había crecido alarmante.

Sus propias heridas ahora parecían un chiste, comparadas a las de su viejo amigo de infancia.

Pero a diferencia de ella, que luchaba por proteger a su pueblo, Hak era herido por protegerla a ella.

Para que no muriera.

Bajo la mirada sin soportar los ojos despiertos de Hak, pues sentía que era una tonta. Una parte de ella le era difícil imaginar alguno de los cuatro dragones heridos por protegerla, pero ese dolor no era comparado al ver a Hak herido. No cuando ella lo había prácticamente obligado a seguirla, mientras que los otros lo habían elegido.

O algo similar.

-Veo que la princesa logro darnos un buen postre-comento Hak levantándose y tomando sus ropas.

Ella camino para estar frente a él, algo furiosa alzo la vista con ojos brillantes por lagrimas que no dejaría salir.

Hak claramente se vio descolocado por su repentino cambio de actitud, pues había esperado una fiera que se quejaría por no practicar con su arco.

-Eres un idiota-gruño tirándole una manzana a la cabeza, que no esquivo por el repentino ataque.

-Oe, Hime-pero las palabras del chico no sirvieron.

Luego de tirar todas las frutas a la cabeza de Hak, lograr golpearle una espinilla, se fue malhumorada para la sorpresa del hombre.

Durante los siguientes tres días de viaje no le menciono ninguna palabra, confundiendo a todos en el campamento.

…

Pero el cuarto día, donde la luz de la luna brillaba, mientras ella estaba sentada frente a la fogata intentando calentar sus manos. Observo detenidamente como sus palmas aún estaban ilesas de cortadas, a diferencia de las de Hak. Se preguntó si le dolería las heridas, pues este siempre parecía un súper hombre dispuesto a todo, sin mostrar dolor u horror ante la sangre.

-¿Ya te vas a dignar a hablarme?-gruño Hak sentándose a su lado.

Yona suspiro, había notado como sus amigos se habían ido con escusas tontas hace un rato, sabía que querían revivir un ambiente de paz en el viaje. Ella también sabía que había actuado como tonta, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido, que al lado de Hak actuaba algo estúpida.

Lo vio de reojo.

Luego volteo a la fogata.

-Eres increíble-indico resignado el hombre.

Bufo internamente, pero no dijo nada en voz alta por un rato. Luego cuando logro reunir un poco de valor, se encogió un poco en sí misma.

-Hak-murmuro sintiéndose bien por decir su nombre luego de varios días-¿No te duelen tus heridas?-pregunto sin animarse a verlo.

Aunque sintió su mirada sobre ella.

-No estoy herido-

-Hablo de tus viejas heridas…tienes muchas cicatrices en tu espalda-

-Vaya que eres una pervertida, si me viste bien aquel día-

Volteo a verlo roja, pero de la furia, de que no se tomara enserio algo que a ella si le preocupaba. Pero en lugar de ver una mueca burlona, solo noto una sonrisa tranquila mientras veía la fogata. También sabía eso, que Hak era alguien que agradecía su preocupación, que era feliz cuando ella lo veía.

-No me importan mis heridas, mucho menos las viejas-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Pero…?-dijo, aunque se detuvo al ver como este volteaba a verla con mirada cálida.

Se sonrojo levemente sin poder continuar.

-Al igual que a la princesa no le duele sus heridas por proteger a su reino, a mí no me duelen mis heridas por protegerte. Pues para ambos, eso es nuestro tesoro-indico levantándose.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos y horrorizados al saber que esa frase era cierta. Giro a verle, pero este ya se había marchado a dormir, dejándola con un sabor agridulce en su boca.

Ella supo con dolor que Hak no le importaba morir por protegerla, aunque supiera que su preocupación era su reino.

Porque ambos tenían algo que proteger.

Aunque a veces el deseo de protección de ambos, pusiera en peligro dicho tesoro de ellos. Aun así en su interior, en ese momento lo supo. Aunque lograra salvar el reino, no serviría de nada si Hak no estaba.

Suspiro antes de voltear a ver al cielo.

También quería proteger a Hak de todo, aunque eso parecía algo imposible. Pero ella lo intentaría, porque ya no era una princesa tonta, ella buscaría la fuerza para protegerlo, al igual que él hacía con ella.

 **Fin**

 _Hak mi vida, tengo que retomar el manga solo para leer sobre tu hermosura y la de Shin-Ah. Muchos chicos guapos en esta historia, otra razón para leerla nuevamente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
